Surrender
by Alabaster86
Summary: Sometimes it's good to let Zuko have control.


_**Surrender **_

He was the Fire Lord and Zuko wielded a certain amount of power. But he answered to people too; the council, the citizens and the other nations that watched every decision he made, even domestic ones, with intense interest. On a more personal level, his friends and his Uncle Iroh followed his progress and _them_ he wanted to please. And Mai, well he wanted her, more than anyone, to be proud of him. So yes, he was the Fire Lord, but he was by no means completely in control.

Mai observed it all. To others she appeared impassive. She'd stare down at her black painted nails, unsheathe a blade and play with it, sip her tea, pretending to find the bottom of the cup, the soggy tea leaves, fascinating, all while listening to every word said during meetings or random encounters. Mai saw facial expressions and how they changed, even subtly. She could gauge the mood of the room, sense how one of Zuko's proposals was received, take note of body language and all while looking utterly bored. It was a skill that she had perfected over her childhood years. Parties were a lot like council meetings, just with food and music.

Zuko's life had been a difficult one so far. And the next few years as Fire Lord, probably _every_ year, looked to be difficult as well. He was tugged and yanked in so many different directions. So many sides wanted to be heard and acknowledged, make their cases and win their little victories, that by the end of each day, he was drained.

And most nights, Mai surrendered.

~~~~0000~~~~

It was her gift to him, this surrender of her power, intangible proof of her love. She did it willingly and with joy, let Zuko take charge of their lovemaking.

"Long day." Mai released a huge huff of air and stretched out on the bed, fully dressed.

"Long day," Zuko agreed. He sniffed the air. "Dinner is on its way." Spicy aromas traveled ahead of the servant carrying their food down the corridor. The Fire Lord's stomach grumbled. Lunch had been hours ago and light. A knock sounded and the servant entered. "Just set it down there." Zuko indicated a low table that sat near the sofa. "Come on, Mai. You need to eat."

It seemed like too much effort, getting up and moving to the table. Zuko hovered over her, concern shading his eyes. He held out his hand. Mai took it and allowed him to pull her to a standing position. He ushered her over to the table and poured her tea, a rich blend, oolong with a hint of orange. Iroh was always sending them crates filled with samples. Both had come to anticipate these deliveries.

"I'm beginning to believe Iroh's philosophy." Mai held the cup close to her nose and breathed deep before she took a sip. "Tea really does make everything better."

"Make sure you tell _him_ that."

They began, eating in silence, making their way through the courses like people with a job to do. Life was so busy these days, so filled with responsibilities that taking their time to enjoy something as simple as a meal seemed almost hedonistic. Time must be used efficiently, not wasted. Sometimes both Mai and Zuko felt more like mechanical devices, wound up every morning and sent out to perform their tasks, than human beings.

It was up to them, as a pair, as lovers, to regain their humanity at night. Alone in their bed or their bath or on the floor or wherever they ended up, and they inevitably ended up splayed out for each other _somewhere_, they did just that.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai could feel her eyes growing heavy. Sleep sang its siren song. But she resisted.

"Hey, you're tired. Let me carry you to bed."

The notion seemed ridiculous. Mai could walk the few steps from the sofa to the bed under her own power. But she relented. Zuko cradled her in his arms, smiling down at her as though he was slightly touched. Mai loved that expression; she was all there was in the world at that moment, everything that mattered. His love humbled her. And sometimes it scared her too, it's power and intensity. She'd been handed a wonderful gift, one that she must treasure and nurture and never take for granted.

He laid her with painstaking gentleness on the covers, looming over her, eyes bright with love and lust.

"Oh, but I'm tired, Zuko; remember." Her tone was teasing now. She knew exactly what Zuko wanted. She wanted it just as much.

"I'll do the work," he teased back.

She gave a slight nod and relaxed as Zuko peeled the layers of clothing off her one by one. He looked a bit like a child tearing the paper off a much anticipated gift and Mai had to smile. After so many months and so many times, her lover still desired her just as badly, perhaps more.

"What?"

"Nothing; it's nice, that's all."

"Hmm…"

He stared at her nude form, appreciating every curve, every callous. Mai smiled again, giving him permission to do what he wanted, satisfy himself. Instead, he kicked off his boots, yanked out his crown and sat upon the bed before adjusting Mai and setting her feet on his lap. He began to rub them then, slowly, massaging each toe, her heels and everything in between. Mai's eyes drooped. Her entire body relaxed under Zuko's ministrations.

When he stopped, she let out a groan of discontent. But his fingers found her calves and then her thighs, skimming more private areas briefly, making her squirm, before landing on her shoulders.

"Ah, Zuko, this is so good."

"You deserve it." He kissed her forehead, a whisper of a touch.

Mai wasn't certain of that, but accepted his statement. Here he was taking care of her, putting her needs before his own _increasingly_ obvious need.

"You love me," she stated.

Zuko stared at her quizzically. "Well, yes, of course I do."

"I mean, you _really_ love me."

Zuko chuckled. "Okay, you're scaring me now; you sound like me."

"Not a chance of that happening." Mai rolled her eyes. "You could do anything, and you're giving me a massage."

"I want to make you happy. I want to make you feel good." Rich gold eyes stared deep into pale ones. "Any power I have, I will use for you. You're what matters, Mai."

She surrendered herself, let Zuko take control, and he thought only of her. Mai found herself overwhelmed, tears stinging her eyes. She let them roll down her cheeks. Zuko wiped them away and proceeded to kiss her hard. He wriggled out of clothing until he lay naked beside her.

"I hate when you cry."

"It's not like I do it often. And those were good tears."

"I know, but still…"

He shifted, moving to his side, head resting on one hand. With the other, he caressed her breasts, played with her black tresses, before wandering further down. Mai savored each touch and her body thrummed with anticipation. Zuko was taking his time, deliberately stretching out the foreplay. He wanted Mai right on the edge and then he wanted to watch her shatter.

The young woman bucked her hips, her body not hers to control any longer. All she could think about was Zuko thrusting into her. And when he did, his lips on hers, his hands in her hair, Mai's body ignited. Suffused with heat, every particle tingling, she moaned her lover's name. When she broke, Zuko broke _with_ her, and shuddered his release.

Sleep could not be resisted then. They curled up together, sticky and warm, and fell into its embrace.

~~~~0000~~~~

**A/N: This little one-shot was inspired by a Private Fire idea. Stop her! She's filling my head with more and more and I'll never finish.**


End file.
